roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Nightclaw
Personality Leonidas is a very mature young adult who fancies himself with books and documents to further educate himself with the world around him. He is a very wealthy individual whom takes the meaning of “education” deeply to heart. He enjoys other pieces of culture as well such as music, art, and technology which you can see throughout his large penthouse. He has a very rich sense of taste and usually eats finer gourmet dinners that he himself creates such as french cuisine. During his youngest years, he enjoyed the adventures he occasionally took across the world with his late mother and father. He keeps himself freshly fitted in Prada like clothing lines. His interest is also steered towards vehicles such as luxury and super cars. You could also find this young man making occasional visits to Avalon Research to where he enjoys learning of new inventions made by its many brilliant scientists such as the hero Daedalus. But other than that of his personal life, Leonidas has studied many different styles of martial arts, and is a pretty good detective, and is very serious in his work. Backstory “The million dollar man”, “The golden boy”. A few words associated with the young lad by the name of Leonidas. He believes he is far from these things however, he grew up in a nice family a lone sibling. He traveled the world with his mother and father for a short while learning the many different cultures of the world. He made his way to his final pitstop of wayhaven where he began his studies able to get a full length education reaching college at the age of 17. He would graduated with a bachelor’s degree 4 years later. He quickly would spend his late parents fortune to make smart investments and has gotten himself a large profit from it becoming a partial owner of a successful smartphone company. But besides his personal lifestyle, he is a hero which uses some tech to his advantage in combat. Resources High end house in the suburbs. A collection of antique, luxury, and super cars. Equipment / Weaponry Tech helmet: State of the art tech helmet that is activated by the press of the temple which is able to exchange calls, access hero files, activate a voice changer, activate night vision which works out to 25 meters, and nullify flashes up to 50 percent. The helmet also has a built in flashlight just in case. And it has access to the internet. It can also be accessed via voice activation Light weight body suit:''Tight suit which allows Leonidas to move freely and also protect himself in combat with a 10kN resistance. The suit also gives Leo an extra strike damage of 10kN. ''Utility belt: ''Belt that Leo stocks with some tools such as smoke bombs that cover a 5m diameter. Some flashbangs that emits 170 dB of light that blinds for a turn if affected. 3 of each are in his stock. NightclawHelmet.png|Nightclaw's Tech Helmet. NightclawBodysuit.png|Nightclaw's Body Suit. Specialisations Hand to hand combat, detective work, free running, martial arts, and mechanics. Quirk '''Hyper Concentration.' Versatility The quirk gives Leo the ability to focus something on things intensely and process them at abnormal rates. It gives him a .20 reaction time with enhanced reflexes. Example For example Leo can read a whole library that could take someone a year to finish in only 2 weeks, he is also able to determine an attack by body movement if it is slow enough, and even determine if one is having a physical injury such as a sprained ankle or pulled muscle by concentrating on said person for 3 turns without interruption. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Heroes